


3 crimes against love

by pernickety



Category: British Comedy RPF
Genre: '', M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pernickety/pseuds/pernickety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>three drabbles that are only losely connected by theme. Written for the "conflict" prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 crimes against love

"This is wrong." Russell said, his lips brushing mine.

"You are right." I answered, raising my arms to let him pull my shirt over my head. 

Afterwards we fell asleep in each other's arms. 

The next morning, when I had to let him go and leave the house, I felt like one half of me was missing. 

I told him it was a bad idea to tell her, but he said he owed her the truth. That at least.

The next -and the last- time I saw her, she looked at me like a judge would look at a thief. 

 

\---

 

Dara has a wife and a boyfriend. I hate the boyfriend because Dara's having an affair and it's not with me. 

He is doing the unpaid, out of the way gig because it is for a good cause. I agreed to come along because I take any opportunity to spend time with him alone. 

In the car on the way back we talk about his boyfriend. He says he is in love. I say I'm happy for them. It looks like a friendly chat, but there is nothing friendly in gathering intelligence you hope to use to destroy your enemy. 

 

\---

 

Hugh is the most important friendship of my life. All the best moments- Hugh was there with me.

But even now I can't stop myself from imagining we had taken a different route. When I catch him watching me from the corner of his eye, I fancy he sometimes does the same thing. A friendly touch lingers too long. An awkward pause weighs too heavy. 

Twenty years ago we made a choice between love and friendship and the fact that we are still here may prove we made the right one. Still... all that love glaring, burning, going to waste.


End file.
